Harry 10
by notanathour72809
Summary: My attempt at a harry potter and Ben 10 crossover, pairing undecided may be a harem. Read to find out i'll try to make it great. Will have grammatical errors and the time scale is different. read AN if you want more info than that currently about 1,500 words in the story


**Harry 10**

_My attempt at a harry potter ben 10 crossover, pairing undecuded may be a harem. Read to find out i'll try to make it great. Will have gramatical errors and the time scale is diffrent_

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do i own Ben 10 if i did i would not be useing a fairly busted up laptop to write this, all i own is how this idea plays out, i got this idea from Harry Tenyson (or however you spell ben's last name.) if i butcher anything i'll try to fix it as long as i'm told outright. **

_**GRAMATICAL ERROR WARNING: i use word pad and i have no spell check and when i start typeing i don't think on how it should be said or where a capital should be so if it bothers you send me an e-mail and i'll send you rough drafts for you to correct.**_

** AN:**** A WARNING TO FLAMMER'S****: i know that doing so is the only way you can make yourself seem self important but to everyone else your just fucking annoying, if the only way you can get off is by flamming someones story, go find some fucking 200-500 word story that's completed and go paint your screen white (or turn you fingers into prunes whichever gender you are)**

**Now, to the ones who read AN's in there entirety, i may have a fairly extensive vocabulary, however by my nature i can be crude, sarcastic, very rude, i have a somewhat dark sense of humor (i may post an example as fair warning to all who read if asked) and i curse alot (though why it's childish to use it when it's considered "adult" launguage i will never know) in other words i'm an asshole and pretty damn proud of it. now onto a little spoiler warnings ben-either dead or bad guy if bad guy he MAY have magic. Harry will be going to hogwarts, so will gwen. Harry and ben will look similar. there will be lemons may be underage may be at age of consent may be at legal age it depends on when i think i should add them. i will try to limit my set up to the first 2-3 chapters. the more positive/constructive reviews i get the faster i will update but i will TRY for 1 chapter ever 3 months.**

**PROLOUGE: A SECRET OWL.**

With an almost inaudible crack, only heard by the cat sitting atop the wall on privet drive, a man apeared at the end of the street and walked slowly forward, almost as if he was out for a leisurly strole on his way back home, but noone on privet drive would have ever been caught outside in the outfit the tall and thin old man was wearing, with the silver hair that went to his waist and the same length of beard and the purple robe he was wearing with his beard and hair tucked into the silver belt raped around his waist, he was the embodiment of the unusual and on privet drive there was nothing less welcome. he was albus dumbledore and he had come bearing an even more unwelcome gift for the residence of number four privet drive, shockingly even more unwelcome than his mere pressence.

As though he had been what the cat was waiting for it jumped down and started walking towards the man. when the cat got to the corner of the side walk it stopped and sat as the man was digging through pokets obviously looking for something. after a bit he smiled with a triumphent look and pulled out a silver cigarette lighter, after opening it a couple of times he put out each of the street lights around him. after putting the putter-outter he spoke in a soft grandfatherly tone.

"fascinateing that you are here this night, proffesor mcgonagall." he said turning to where the cat was, only there was no more cat but a stern looking elderly woman, with square shaped glasses and black hair put into a tight bun. she also seemed fairly annoyed.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked stiffly.

"my dear professor, no matter how great your skill in transfiguration is, you do not make a good cat. you sit far to still and stiffly."

McGonagall hmphed, "you'd be stiff to if you sat on a stone wall for over 12 hours, you old goat."

Dumbledore looked at her almost agasht, "all day, when you could have been out partying? why i must have passed at least a dozen feasts and celebrations on my way here, and that was only from the begging of hogsmede to the end before i apparated. and as for being an old goat at least i'm not a cat with no party spirit."

Mcgonagall shot Dumbledore the stink eye before saying, "i'll celebrate when griffyndor wins the quiditch cup again next year." was her reply before brooching the real reason she was here, "I take it the rumors are true then albus? otherwise i doubt you would be here."

"which rumors are you speaking of because i have heard at least 29 in the past 12 hours?" he replied with a grim look.

"i'm only intrested in three, the first is answered by you being here, James and Lily Potter are dead. the second is more important, Voldemort is dead?" At this dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded. "then the third the potter's child harry was the one to kill him."

"alas dear Mcgonagall, it is my sad duty to report that all three of thoose rumors are true." was the solemn reply

"Then it is my duty to tell you that your idea is very stupid, there is a reason James and Lily never contacted Petunia other than to tell her about Harry's birth." was the stern proffesor's near plea.

"Oh come now Minerva, they are family and family looks out for one another." albus seemed to almost scoff at her worry.

"But why must it be family? Let the Longbottoms raise him, or the Bones, or the Lovegoods, bloody hell even the Greengrasses would take him in and raise him as their own, the boys not only a hero but just one day after the incident and he's famous!" she finished with an impassioned look.

"Oh, relax minerva, harry will be fine, besides it needs to be family in order for the wards i have in mind to work." albus replied still in good humor

"Then sirius, or the tonks' james was related to them by blood not even that distantly." she said with a nod thinking she'd won.

"won't work it needs to be within one generation for it to work, an aunt or uncle at most, parents are better but we can't do that for obvious reasons." albus said patiance starting to go.

"Then what about lily's older brother or sister over in the colonies? he knows about magic and accepteed lily all her life!" she finnally yelled a little.

"By Merlin, Mcgonagall! I already looked at both petunia and the Tennysons. even as supreme mugwamp i couldn't convince the people over there to allow harry to live there for 10 years then come here to go to hogwarts, he needs the best education available and if he went their he would stay there. Now stop your worrying Harry. Will. Be. Fine. Here." Albus finally snapped a little.

before mcgonagall could continue a great roaring started to build from off in the distance and slowly build.

"ah that would be hagrid." said dumbledore looking up

"you trusted hagrid to bring harry here? while i'll admit he's as loyal to you as possible he's a bit to clumsy to have trusted with a delicate task like this don't you think?" Mcgonagall questioned.

"Ah, dear lady, i would trust hagrid with my life." dumbledore said eyes twinkiling.

"maybe, but your down right insane sometimes, so that isn't at all a comfort to me." mcgonagall retorted, "i do not wish to see you place harry into these muggles care so i will ask you one more time to reconsider." mcgonagall said causeing albus to shake his head no, "very well then i shall go, but mark my words albus, if he comes to harm because of you, you will be answering to me and this will be one check your ass alone would not be able to cash, am i understood." mcgonagall said in a tone that spoke of her deadly seriousness. getting a exasperated nod from albus she apparated away.

As the roaring that had built steedily reached a cressendo, a huge bike with a man on it that was almost half as tall as the largest house on privet drive sat astride it, wearing a patcheork brown trench coat that actually managed to cover his legs, with several hundred little pockets on it. weather the brown was color or dirt was impossible to tell though. he had beedy black eyes and scraggly black hair, all in all he looked quite scary. the face splitting grin ruined all of that however, "Evening proffessor dumbledore." the man said in a soft voice.

"evening, hagrid, no trouble i hope." was dumbledores reply to the big man's greating.

"no sir, little harry here fell asleep right after i took to the air almost as if he was born to be up there." hagrid replied smiling

dumbledore let a small smile slip through his neutral look, "considering who his father is i wouldn't be surprised at all if that were the case."

hagrid looked sadly towards harry, "proffessor are you sure i can't raise him?"

dumbledore sighed, he realized he was doing alot of that tonight, "no hagrid, and with you there is a very good reason, your idea of danger is everyone elses idea of mortal peril, if harry stayed with you there is a very good chance he could wind up as impartial to danger as you are." he said this with a smile taking any possible bite out of the words.

"ok professor." he sair sniffling lightly.

as dumbledore took harry from hagrid and conjured a baby basket outside the door to number 4 privet drive he said to the kindly giant, "now, now hagrid no need for tears, after all it's not like this is a permanant good-bye."

nodding the half giant smiled a little, "i'd best get the bike back to sirius, he'll be wanting it back, though why the man is going to go rat hunting i'll never know."

dumbledore nodded and turned placeing harry in the basket and as the bike roared off he raised the elder wand and began to wave it over harry mumbling under his breath. 5 minutes latter he was done and took out a letter to petunia.

then a small grin spreading across his face he whispered to himself, "good luck, Harry Potter." and taking the silver lighter out of his poket once more with a single click all the street lights were back on. taking a quick look around to ensure noone was watching he turned and with a whisper of a crack was gone back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, to wait 10 years for his plans to begin.

unknown to him as soon as she had left mcgonagall had written a letter to lily's brother and sister, explaining the situation to them in complete detail, and asking if one or both could come take harry from their half sister petunia. the reason she stated was due to not trusting her to not take out her jealousy of lily out on little harry.

**AN: 5 pages, or a lil over 1500 words in ten minutes and i like how it starts, quess reading over 500 books in the past year helped with that. so what do you think?**

** FLAMMERS WILL BE DUCK HUNTED!**


End file.
